


Бал-маскарад

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На приеме у Мимаваригуми у Гинтоки всего одна задача - съесть как можно больше сладкого и хорошенько накачаться халявной выпивкой. Ничего такого, что он не смог бы провернуть и у себя дома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бал-маскарад

На приеме у Мимаваригуми слишком много людей. Слишком много карикатурных лиц, сливающихся в одно огромное слишком правильное и слишком занудное - Исабуро скользит по залу и натянуто улыбается из-под маски. Кажется, ему тоже не по вкусу количество людей вокруг, но он держится, словно затянутый в прозрачную пленку и отгороженный ото всех этих назойливых людей.  
У Гинтоки всего одна задача - съесть как можно больше сладкого и хорошенько накачаться халявной выпивкой. Ничего такого, что он не смог бы провернуть и у себя дома. Сегодня он - символ этого праздника. Демон, вышедший из ада и готовый сожрать всю верхушку. Сегодня он - проклятье целой сотни человек. Естественно, с чисто развлекательной точки зрения.  
\- Здравствуйте, можно я здесь присяду? - голос приглушен маской, но у Гинтоки по спине пробегают мурашки - интонации кажутся знакомыми, болезненно-важными.  
За правым плечом стоит кицунэ - костюм почти не облегает тело, складки ткани колышутся при малейшем движении, и кончик хвоста кокетливо выглядывает из-за плеча.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - Гинтоки жарко и очень хочется снять тяжелую маску, которая сильно давит на плечи.  
\- Мне сказали, что вы - талисман сегодняшнего вечера. Должен признаться, никогда раньше не видел, чтобы талисман отлынивал от работы, - Кицунэ садится и тащит из рукава кисэру. У Гинтоки что-то щелкает в дальнем углу сознания, но он пока не понимает, что именно.  
\- Отлыниваю? Да я пашу как папа Карло! Между прочим, оплата сдельная, и в договоре не прописано, что именно я должен делать. Могу хоть забраться под стол и спать там. Или щипать гостей за коленки, - Гинтоки думает, что поспать и правда не помешало бы - алкоголь шумит в голове, как волны прибоя, и точно так же бьет в виски.  
\- Тебе налить? - бутылка с саке еще тяжелая, хватит и на двоих.  
\- Немного, - у кицунэ бархатный голос, под стать взгляду. Из-за маски совсем не видно глаз, да Гинтоки и не пытается рассмотреть. Вся суть бал-маскарада в том, чтобы не знать, кто перед тобой, чтобы окунуться в толпу и вынырнуть из нее нетронутым.   
Сидеть рядом - горячо и странно. Тело реагирует неправильно - немеет от случайных прикосновений, а сердце колотится, как во время хорошей драки.  
\- Мне кажется, мы знакомы, - пытаясь совладать с заплетающимся языком, говорит Гинтоки, наполняя пиалы.  
\- Ну и что, здесь почти все знакомы, - в голосе кицунэ улыбка и дрожь. В голосе кицунэ узнавание, которое ни один не хочет признавать.  
Гинтоки продолжает молчать. Он мог бы начать бессмысленный треп, мог бы влить в себя залпом сразу половину бутылки, но все, что он может сказать, кицунэ знает и так. Поэтому Гинтоки просто смотрит на пальцы - длинные и сильные пальцы, которыми кицунэ сжимает кисэру. Смотрит, как дым плотным облаком вырывается из-под маски, и думает о том, как эти пальцы впивались бы ему в плечи, оставляя синяки и царапины.  
Зал кажется слишком большим, слишком неповоротливым чудовищем, от которого они оба спрятались за столом. Поэтому появление Исабуро Гинтоки воспринимает особенно остро. Вздрагивает и проливает алкоголь на себя, неловко встряхивает рукавом и морщится.  
\- Спасибо, - вкрадчиво произносит Исабуро из-под своей маски с перьями и улыбается остро - смотрит на кицунэ. - Ты выручил меня, деньги заплачу завтра, как и договаривались, - продолжает он нарушать установившееся уединение. - Я смотрю, ты нашел себе компанию, - он говорит с Гинтоки, смотрит на кицунэ и печатает что-то в своем телефоне.  
\- Да, случайно вышло, - почему-то оправдывается Гинтоки, закрываясь очередной порцией саке.  
\- Ну вот и славно. А то ты грустил - я уже хотел одолжить тебе телефон Нобуме.  
Гинтоки вздрагивает - ему не нужен телефон Нобуме - ему вообще ничего, кроме денег не нужно. Да и компания кицунэ не особо нужна, просто так получилось, и он не должен за это оправдываться.  
\- Ну что ж, оставлю вас наедине, - Гинтоки кажется, что Исабуро знает, кто под маской. Ему кажется, что Исабуро чрезмерно доволен тем, что они сидят вместе.  
\- Есть что-то, о чем я должен знать? - спрашивает Гинтоки, когда Исабуро растворяется в толпе, а кицунэ продолжает молчать и курить.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, - хитро тянет кицунэ. Гинтоки не нравится, что от него что-то скрывают. - Исабуро сказал, что ты можешь помочь мне с одним делом, так что это его инициатива.  
\- Да ну? Что, тебе тоже нужен мастер на все руки? - кицунэ, вдруг закашлявшись, опирается на стол и роняет табак - мелкие угольки вжигаются в древесину, но Гинтоки даже не думает их стряхнуть.  
\- Прости, кажется, произошло недоразумение, - стул взвизгивает всеми четырьмя ножками и с грохотом падает на пол, а Гинтоки едва успевает схватить кицунэ за руку - он и сам не очень понимает, почему не хочет отпускать. Ему же должно быть все равно, ему всегда все равно.  
Гинтоки кажется, что сквозь маску, в которой прорези закрыты черной сеткой, он видит глаза - сверкающие и огромные, совсем не человеческие. Чтобы прийти в себя, он трясет головой и встает следом - они оказываются прижаты друг к другу - их маски соприкасаются вплотную, и носик кицунэ кокетливо упирается в щеку демона. Они стоят, и Гинтоки чувствует, как часто бьется сердце сквозь несколько слоев ткани - он понимает, что это сердце кицунэ только спустя несколько секунд. Его собственное бьется изнутри пульсирующими вспышками.  
\- Куда же ты? - он все еще держит кицунэ за локоть, а кицунэ все еще не двигается, прижимаясь к нему бедром. Между ними - напряжение в тысячу вольт и тысячи ненужных слов.  
У Гинтоки так давно никого не было.  
Он идет впереди, неестественно прямо держа спину, чувствуя, как кицунэ смотрит ему между лопаток, сверлит дыру насквозь, и идет шаг в шаг плавно и почти неслышно - только ткань тихо шелестит при каждом движении.  
За первой же дверью - тесная комнатка, в которой они едва помещаются вдвоем. Гинтоки вжимается в стену, и кицунэ закрывает за собой дверь, поворачивает защелку и упирается лбом в собственные руки. У Гинтоки перехватывает дыхание, у Гинтоки сердце бьется в ребра быстрее, чем печатный станок выбивает страницы месячного “Джампа”, и кицунэ наверняка слышит это. Он разворачивается медленно - в темноте только видны белые мазки на маске, и это заводит, как доза кокса внутривенно.  
Гинтоки опускается на колени и стаскивает маску на затылок, путается в легких, шелковых тканях, впивается пальцами в бедра - он нихера не видит, зато чувствует. Его рецепторы сейчас, как оголенные мышцы, с него словно содрали всю кожу - бедра кицунэ горячие даже сквозь фундоши. Куда горячее, чем может быть человек - Гинтоки нравится думать, что перед ним не человек.  
Он берет член в рот сразу и до конца, а от кожи кицунэ пахнет дорогим табаком и сладким мылом. У Гинтоки крышу сносит - он двигает головой, совершенно не замечая, как пальцы кицунэ вплетаются в волосы, как больно тянут совсем не в такт, пытаясь навязать собственный ритм.  
Гинтоки облизывает с горячечностью больного, он суетлив, и от этого неосторожен, но кицунэ лишь крепче вжимает его в себя, хрипло и на одной ноте вскрикивает из-под маски, которая глушит звук, но зато тот сильнее отдается в груди Гинтоки, перерастает в его собственный стон - гортанный, тяжелый, вливающийся в тело кицунэ. И так по кругу.  
В его собственных штанах - тесно и жарко, наэлектризованный воздух бьет разрядами по оголенным нервам, и Гинтоки боится коснуться себя, только сжимает бедра сильнее и крепче зажмуривает глаза.  
Кицунэ пряный на вкус и вязкий, у Гинтоки кружится голова от спертого воздуха и корчащегося внутри возбуждения. Он стоит на коленях, откинувшись головой на стену за собой, и во рту так сухо, что Гинтоки кажется, будто он слышит, как язык медленно рассыхается в труху. Кицунэ склоняется, больно упираясь ладонью в ключицу, опускает руку и просовывает под резинку брюк. Пальцы у кицунэ и правда длинные и сильные: сжимаются вокруг члена, тянут кожу, задевают уздечку и будто специально дразнят - скользят вокруг головки. У Гинтоки крик застревает в районе трахеи, и каждый следующий вдох спотыкается об этот крик, а кицунэ все дразнит, двигается неторопливо, и пушистый хвост, высунувшийся из-за плеча, щекочет нос, как бы Гинтоки не отворачивался.  
Они соприкасаются лбами, и Гинтоки видит за прорезями маски беспросветную тьму. Вокруг них вообще не так уж много света, но за маской его нет вообще. И тогда кицунэ сжимает сильнее, двигает рукой быстро и резко, даже немного грубо. Гинтоки выгибается, хватается за его плечи и тянет вниз, тянет, сжимает плечо, стараясь разорвать тонкую на вид ткань.  
Гинтоки смотрит вверх - как кицунэ вскидывает руку и, сдвинув маску, просовывает пальцы в рот, слизывая сперму. Гинтоки не видит - чувствует, как губы с влажным звуком обхватывают пальцы и скользят по ним, и если бы у него было еще пять минут - он бы вошел в этот рот совсем не пальцами, но кицунэ встает, смотрит сверху вниз и натягивает маску обратно на лицо.  
\- Давай останемся незнакомцами, - улыбается он и поворачивает защелку. Гинтоки только и успевает, что вернуть свою маску на место. Он встает чуть позже, смотрит вслед, и смутное ощущение узнавания - то, как изящно кицунэ держит в руках кисэру, как плавно, будто на татами, кицунэ двигается, вспыхивает внутри. Гинтоки знает, кто скрывается под маской кицунэ. И, что еще хуже, кицунэ тоже это знает.


End file.
